Destinix Club Episode 1
Let the Awesomeness Begin, Part 1 is the first episode of the Destinix Club series. Plot "Where am I?" A girl is within her dream, seeing what it looked like space. She looked around and saw nothing but bright stars and planets. "This is getting weird." "Alex....." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a light blue spirit came towards her and it looked female. "Who are you?" "You must help me......I...can't..remember......." Just then, a black hole opened, sucking everything in sight by force. "Please...Help me!" ''The blue spirit was sucked in, along with everything else. "No, wait! Who are you!?" The black hole came in closer and closer. The girl tried to float away from it, but it was too late. The girl screamed in fear as she was sucked in the never ending darkness until...... CRASH!!! The girl fell on the floor, from her messy bed. She rubbed her head as it was hit hard on the floor. "Owww. That really hurt." She sighed, "I had that weird dream again. And ended up on the floor again." "ALEX!! ARE YOU UP FOR SCHOOL!?! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!" An older woman's voice shouted. "SCHOOL! OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!" The girl said as she silpped and fell on the floor again, "Ow! Seriously!?". The girl ran down the stairs in her school uniform and grabbed breakfast quickly. "Slow down, Alex!" The woman said when she cooked breakfast, "Sorry mom! Gotta jet, I don't wanna be late for SCHOOOOOLLLL!" She said as she ran out the door. She continued to run down the street, but catches her breath for a few seconds. When she looked up at the sky, she immediately saw something falling down the sky like a comet. "Is that a metorite?" The girl questioned, then remembers school, "Oh right! I don't want to be LAAAATTTEEE!!!!". ''"Hi, the name's Alexandra Fidel, but people call me Alex. I'm a freshman in Petalwind high, and yes I am 15 years old. I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to electronics and I love things that are outer space. But today, I saw something weird in the sky. But all I know is, I'm feelin' the awesomeness!" Opening Song The school bell rang at Petalwind High, and Alex's friends were waiting on their friend who is almost late. "Where is she?" A girl with red hair said, "She's gonna be late again." "I'm sure Alex will come soon." A guy with light orange hair and glasses replied Meanwhile, Alex was running as fast as she could down the street. When the stoplight turned red, Alex slowed her running down to jogging. "Come on! Come on!" Alex said under her breath, "I'm gonna be late if this doesn't speed up!" Fortunately, the stoplight finally turned green, so Alex continued running again. Back at Petalwind high, her friends were still waiting on Alex. "Is Alex here yet?" "Not yet. And it's almost time for school." "Wait...I think i see her!" Alex appeared from afar, arriving towards the school on time before catching her breath. "Hey guys, I made it." "Not yet if we don't hurry." Alex and her friends hurriedly entered into the school to avoid being late, as they arrived to their classes, Alex automatically passes out on her desk during her attendance. Meanwhile, during class, the girl explained about her dream to her friend. "Alex, you can't be running late everyday. This isn't like middle school." "I can't help it, Hannah. I've been having the same dream for the last few nights." "Everybody has nightmares all the time. I'm sure we all get over it sooner or later." "No, it wasn't a nightmare. I mean, I'm not sure what it was." "Okay, then tell me what it was like." Hannah asked curiously "It was like I was in space, and then I saw this girl. She said she needed help and that she can't remember anything. Then things got scary when there was this black hole and swallowed everything including me. I don't even know what to call it, dream or nightmare? All I know is that it was downright weird." "Maybe it could mean something. Hey! I have an idea, how about after school we could go to Madame Nadine's Fortune shop. I'm sure she'll know something." "Hannah, you know I don't believe in that hocus pocus junk." "C'mon Al, me and Kenny went there and our fortunes came true! You do want to know what your dream meant, do you?" "Yeah but...," Alex sighs, "All right fine, you win." After school was dismissed, the lass's friends dragged her to the fortune teller's shop. Inside the shop may have been dim, but it felt mystifying in some way. "Come in, children." In the next room on the right, there appeared a middle aged woman in a purple cloak with gold rims, sitting at the end of her table. "I have a bad feeling about this." Alex whispered "Don't worry Alex, it's not going to hurt." Kenny spoke "Yeah, the last fortune she said about me winning the science fair was right!" Hannah said "Come child, let us reveal to what will await you." Madame Nadine lended her hand "Fine." The girl sat at the other end of the table, making the fortune teller smile gently "Now dear, this may seem scary to you, but not to worry." "Okay. How does this work? Do I place my hands on this crystal ball thing?" "No dear." The woman giggled, "The Crystal is reading you right now. Now, reveal this girl's future on what awaits for her." Then the woman saw multiple visions of Alex and the other girl from her dream, it showed them in different outfits and had wings, a group of people in the shadows, a black hole and a light that shone bright in space. Madame Nadine was amazed by this sight, she has never experinced a vision like the girl in pink. "What's wrong?" Alex asked "What did you see?" Kenny also asked "Your future, I-i don't know what to say. You and this girl, it seems that you both have some sort of connection." "The girl from my dream? What kind of connection?" "You will find out soon enough." "Well could you tell me anything else?" "You and the girl were both flying and fighting something, and this group of people with a dark energy." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Flying? People with dark energy? I knew there was something weird going on, I'm out!" "Wait! Alex!" After she qucikly exited the buliding, her friends followed. "Yeah right. Flying, dark energy? The only thing dark was that place, I get the whole fortune thing but come on." "Alex, don't you want to hear the rest of your fortune?" Hannah asked "No way! I'm not going to listen to some con artist!" "I don't know, she seemed really surprised about yours. As if she's seen a ghost, that must mean something." Kenny replied "Look, let's just say it was a confused dream and call it a day." "Maybe we should just leave it alone." The guy whispered to Hannah "You're right. This was a bad idea." "You guys, coming? I wanna stop by to Mr. Sammies for a burger." Alex asked "Sure." Kenny replied "Sounds good!" At the fast food restaurant, the three youths ate while discussing today's events. "Hey, by any chance did you guys see a meteorite today?" Alex asked "A meteor?" Hannah questioned "Yeah, it was in the sky today when I raced to school." "Not really that we know of." Kenneth replied, "Was it like the start of a meteor shower?" "We don't normally have meteor showers around here. It's possible it might be just an airplane." Hannah added "I'm telling the truth. I know what I saw!" "We didn't say you weren't, Al." He spoke, "Look, maybe you did see it or maybe it was just an airplane. We don't know for sure." "But I..." Suddenly, Alex felt a something strange, like she felt an unknown pulse. "What was that?" "What?" The picture in the television becomes frizzy, and unresponsive, which made the customers inside curious or concerned. Alex then rushes out of the fast food joint, along with her friends following her, wondering where she was headed. "Alex!" Hannah shouted "Where are you going!?" Kenneth shouted "There's something near the forest. I don't know what it is, but it's pulling me towards it." The lass thought As she ran, Hannah and Kenneth noticed the sky had a fading yet mysterious Aurora Borealis shown. Alex's friends followed her all the way to where she stopped at a construction site near the forest. "Wh-why was I pulled here?" Alex said "Alex...." Hannah catches her breath, "The sky!" "What about the.....?" She saw what they've seen when they followed her, "An Aurora Borealis?" "The question is, what in the world is it doing here above the city?" Kenneth spoke Just then, a star shined brightly in the sky, however it came closer towards the group as it was not a star, but the same meteor Alex saw this morning. As Alex and her friends quickly dodged, the meteor landed on impact, leaving a large trail. The object then glowed brighter and brighter, and slowly shrinks into the size of a human. The group was in awe as the object was now an unconscious teenage girl with short dark teal hair and wearing a light blue dress. "You don't really see this everyday." Kenneth commented "Do you think she might be...you know....an alien?" Hannah spoke Alex ran towards the girl and tried to check her pulse, but her friends were too scared to go near the girl "Wait, Alex! We don't know if she's dangerous." "Hannah's right. Besides what if she's like a messenger from outer space, an alien?" "I don't care, she's hurt and we need to get some help right away." She says as she hoisted the girl around her shoulder, the duo hesitated for a second but decided to help out their best friend. "The hospital shouldn't be far away from here." The guy replied "We're not taking her to the hospital." "What?!" Both Hannah and Kenneth said "Yeah. If they see her X-ray, they might report it to scientists and test her for experiments. It's best to keep her on the safe side and take her home." "She does have a point." Hannah spoke "This is a crazy plan, but what the heck." Kenneth agreed The girl's fingers suddenly twitched, as a sign that she is nearly conscious. "Hey, she moved!" Alex replied, "We gotta get her home and quick!" Meanwhile.. TBA Characters Destinix Members * Alex * Runa Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97